The Genius of Water
by AdamPascalFan
Summary: The last person Matt Rutherford expected to see at his new school was one Kurt Hummel.  Now one freak rooming assignment has the potential to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Yup.. a new story from me. I know. I'm slightly crazy but I saw this prompt on the Fluff meme and you all it was begging me to write it. BEGGING ME. And I was powerless to resist. So yeah...hope you like this one! Spoilers up to 2x10...AU after that I'm sure. **

_Change of plan. Come by my room before dinner. Helping the new roomie move in._

Checking his phone just one more time to make sure he had in fact gotten the message right, Kurt made his way down the now familiar hallway that led to Blaine's room in Stetton Hall. His own room in Douglas was closer to the dining hall but Kurt wasn't going to complain. The extra walk would do him good. He had caught wind of a rumor the kitchen staff was welcoming back the students with a feast that would rival even the wealthiest students' Christmas dinners. The last thing Kurt wanted was for the extra calories to go straight to his pear hips. The uniform pants he was forced to wear did nothing but emphasize that particular body flaw for the entire student body to see.

Not that anyone was actually looking in that area. Or more like one specific person wasn't looking in that area, Kurt mused as he climbed the stairs to the third floor, nodding hello to the few Warblers he recognized. The three week Christmas break had done little to quell his feelings for Blaine. In fact, the time off had probably just made him even more obsessive about keeping his phone with him at all times, just in case Blaine sent a text or called. And given the way even Finn had teased him on how often he mentioned Blaine's name while he was home, Kurt was more than a little justifiable paranoid it was blatantly obvious to even random strangers how he felt.

And wouldn't that be just a wonderful impression on the new roomie, Kurt smirked to himself as he raised his hand to knock on the door. _Hello there total stranger. Don't mind me. I'm just here to obsess over your roommate. Carry on about your business._

Of course if the new roommate was someone Kurt was at least passingly familiar with, that would be a whole other form of discomfort. He was already on the receiving end of too many knowing looks from David and Wes. And it would be just his luck for Blaine to get matched with another Warbler who happened to lose his roommate. With a sigh, Kurt knocked on the door fully prepared to face what was sure to end up being his utter public humiliation.

"Good! You made it!" Blaine smiled widely as he opened the door and pulled Kurt inside. It was something Kurt was still getting used to, being touched by someone that wasn't his dad. But it made his heart swell that Blaine would touch him without a single second thought. "I know your room is actually closer but I don't think New Kid will leave the room if I don't force him to. He seems a bit shy."

"New kid?" Kurt questioned as he looked at the boxes, still closed, spread out on what was Mark's side of the room last year. He knew from Blaine that Mark's family had decided to move at the end of the semester, so he had suspected a new roommate. What he hadn't considered was the possibility the new roommate would be entirely new to Dalton. "So he's a transfer?"

"Yeah. Apparently he's moved a few times this past year and his grandparents don't live that far from here. So his parents are enrolling him here so he can finish high school in one place." Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Of course that's the official story I got from mom. I don't think I've heard him say more than two words the entire time he's been here."

"He probably couldn't get a word in edgewise." Kurt pointed out with a smile. "You tend to go into full on charm mode around parents."

"I do not."

"Carole is still raving about you and you came down for one day a week ago." Kurt pointed out. "Your inspiring jealousy issues in my father."

"Carole just recognizes my awesomeness and responds accordingly. Your father has nothing to fear from me except helping you run them into bankruptcy with her new wardrobe."

"So do I get a name for this unfortunate soul who transferred here? Or do I get to pass on the name New Kid to him now?"

"No you'll still be New Kid. He'll just be Newer Kid."

"Wow. Social skills like that, no wonder you're so popular." Kurt deadpanned. "I guess you didn't bother to get his actual name and you just moved straight on to a nickname?"

"That's reserved treatment for terrible spies. If Matt's a spy he's way better than you." Blaine grinned as the door began to open. "See for yourself. He's back from seeing his parents off."

Kurt turned, a smile on his face, ready to welcome the newest transfer to Dalton. After all who was really in a better position to help this Matt than him? He was still adjusting even with Blaine's help. He wasn't an expert on Dalton by any stretch of the imagination but he could certainly be a friendly ear if needed. At least he could if Matt didn't possess any deal breaker characteristics such as loving Twilight unironically. If spied so much as a single Nickleback CD in the boxes, all offers of friendship were off the table.

The smile froze and then dropped off his face all at once as Kurt felt his mouth drop open. "Oh. My. Gaga. _Matt_?" Kurt asked incredulously. "You transferred to Dalton?"

Matt Rutherford stood in the door of his new room, his eyes darting from his puzzled and amused new roommate and his stunned former glee-mate. He shuffled his feet, rubbing the back of his neck before speaking. "Well not at first. This kinda just happened recently."

"Mike doesn't know this does he? He would have said something or he would have told Tina who have told me." Kurt babbled. "I can't believe you transferred to Dalton."

"I take it introductions aren't necessary?" Blaine laughed as he took a step towards both of them before turning an eye to Kurt. "Or do you normally start babbling at people you first meet?"

"Matt went to McKinley last year." Kurt explained, gesturing towards the silent boy in the doorway. "He was in New Directions with me. He moved over the summer and we kind of lost touch."

Kurt's voice trailed off as he remembered the reason why he and Matt had lost touch. It was hard to think about talking to friends that had moved out of state when you were too busy worrying if you were about to be assaulted in the hallway again or if your father was going to die. "I'm sorry about that by the way."

"It's fine. Mike told me what was going on. I get it." Matt shrugged. "And it's not like we were all that close to begin with."

"Well since you're here now and officially the only person who will back me up on the idea that _Single Ladies_ would translate fantastically to an a capella arrangement, that's going to change." Kurt declared with a smile.

"Kurt." Blaine shook his head. "We don't have the bass support to do that song."

"I don't know." Matt smiled slowly. "If the football team could do it…"

"Matt Rutherford, I think I'm going to like having you here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Seriously you guys? SERIOUSLY? You all have just blown my mind to kingdom come and back. Your response is like WOAH! There is nothing better on Earth than waking up to an inbox full of reviews, alerts and favorites. There just isn't. They inspire me so keep em coming ok?**

**Also in case you were wondering, the title is to a truly awesomesauce song by my favorite group of all time Over the Rhine. unfortunately You Tube does not have it (but I Tunes does). If you all are curious let me know and i'll do one of those goofy lyrics vids at my You Tube account and you all can hear it. Loves you!**

"Well this is it." Kurt gestured around his room as Matt stepped past him. "I'm sure you find it depressingly similar to your own room. Or what your own room will look like once you get unpacked that is."

Kurt was probably right, Matt reasoned. Blaine had promised they would figure out a way to place all the furniture so they both were comfortable but really there were only so many ways two beds, two desks and two wardrobes could fit in one room. Most of the other students probably just left the furniture in whatever configuration the previous residents left it the year before, content to not bother with it unless it offended a well meaning mother. Right now the only difference Matt could see between the two rooms was Kurt's side of the room had carefully framed prints of New York City hung up and Blaine had a taped up picture of Chase Crawford. Other than that? Matt was pretty sure he had the identical team picture of the Bengals Kurt roommate had on his wall.

"Yeah I think you're right on that." Matt agreed. "Where's your roommate?"

"Rick?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Probably at some video game tournament he organized down the hall. I'm pretty sure his last roommate moved out because when he's here, he's always playing one game or another."

"It doesn't bother you?"

Kurt smiled a little before jumping onto his bed, gesturing for Matt to take the desk chair. "I did live with Finn. And it's not forever. Just till next year."

"True." Matt smiled. As he sat down, silence fell upon them. During the rare times they had hung out together last year, it wasn't that uncommon an occurrence but at least in Lima they had other people around to fill in the silence. Now it was just the two of them and while it wasn't uncomfortable, it was certainly starting to border on awkward.

Kurt broke the silence as he began to laugh. Matt raised a puzzled eyebrow as Kurt tried to keep his chuckles under control. "I'm sorry, it's just, what exactly are the odds that we both end up transferring out of McKinley at different times and for different reasons and we end up in the same school? And you end up rooming with my closest friend here?"

Well when he put it that way, it did seem more than a little insane Matt had to admit. He began to laugh as well. "Maybe as good as the odds of Rachel and Jesse going head to head on American Idol with Coach Sylvester as the judge?"

"Oh. Mental imagine. Mental image." Kurt shuddered as he continued to laugh harder. "I just pictured Mr. Schue next to her as Paula Abdul."

"And Brad as Randy Jackson!" They chimed together before dissolving into a full on giggle attack. Kurt would begin to calm down, catch Matt's eye and they would start up all over again. It continued for a good ten minutes, before either one could fully compose themselves.

"That was fun." Kurt sighed. "I haven't laughed that hard in awhile."

"Yeah Mike mentioned you've had kind of a suck year."

"That's certainly one way to put it." Kurt nodded. "But it's a new year and I am determined to make this year infinity more fabulous than last year. What about you? I mean you seem to know at least some of what's been going on with me. I know nothing about what's been happening to you."

Matt shrugged. "Not much to tell. My mom's good at her job and is in demand. We left Lima because she was transferred to Texas. Then a few months after we got there, she was told around Christmas the company needed her in Oregon. My parents didn't want me to go to two high schools in one year and my grandparents live just outside of town. So I came here."

"I can't imagine that. I miss my dad and Carole but at least Lima is just a two hour drive away. I know you said your grandparents are close by but that's not the same as your parents. "

"Yeah. But there's not much I can do about it right now."

"Well the next time I go back home, I insist you come with me. It'll be great. We can meet up with everyone at the end of the Friday Glee rehearsal and just blow their mind." Kurt's smile faltered. "I mean, if you want to. If you have no desire to go back to Lima I would totally understand."

"No. That…that would be good. It would be fun to see everyone again. Even meet our replacements and see if they're any good."

"According to Rachel, Lauren is just a warm body who somehow rocked Puck's world." Kurt held up his hand at Matt's incredulous expression. "I didn't believe it either but Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Artie all reported the same thing. And when Artie's story is the same as everyone's? It must be true."

"Mike has been holding out on me." Matt swore under his breath.

"Sam on the other hand. Decent vocalist. But nowhere near your level on the dancing." Kurt smiled over at Matt. "It took us a few weeks to get used to the fact you weren't going to break it down for us when Mr. Schue and Mike got all choreography speak heavy."

"I'll tell you a secret. When Mike would do that to me? I would just stand there and stare at him until he was forced to do that himself."

"Yeah that's pretty much what we ended up doing." Kurt laughed, before stopping and sitting up straight. A gleam Matt remembered well from the days of team competitions in the choir room lit up the other boy's eyes. Kurt had a plan. "You know the Warblers could use that type of help as well."

"The Warblers?"

"The Glee club." Kurt explained. "Well technically the a cappella group but still. We're good. Really good. And we're treated like rock stars here which is incredible. There's just this one thing."

"Which is?"

"They _suck _at dancing." Kurt sighed. "I think I'm probably the best one we've got and you know how sad that is."

"You aren't that bad." Matt protested. "You could keep up with Mike and I way better than Puck and Finn ever could."

"Still, we managed to tie with New Directions at Sectionals even though Mike and Brittany did a spectacular dance demonstration. We basically swayed in harmony. It works when your competition is a group of nursing home patients working on their GEDs, but Regionals brings…."

"Vocal Adrenaline." Matt and Kurt finished in unison.

"Exactly." Kurt nodded. "And while I wouldn't want to be the reason New Directions gets disbanded again, it wouldn't be completely awful to shove some funk in Vocal Adrenaline's soulless machine."

"As much as I love revenge, I don't know Kurt. We both know I was on New Directions to dance, not sing. I don't think I could a cappella."

"You can probably do it better than I can." Kurt argued. "You did great on harmonies. You can blend. I apparently need to learn to tone it down."

Matt caught the edge to Kurt's voice that accompanied the last statement but chose not to question it at this exact second. Right now they were only talking because they were familiar faces in a new environment. "I don't know."

"Just think about it. Talk to Blaine. He's our de facto leader for all practical purposes. I mean yeah we have the Council but if you want in, Blaine could talk them into it. Actually now that he knows you were in New Directions he'll probably ask you about yourself when you get back."

"I still don't know."

"Just think about it?" Kurt asked. "I know we weren't that close at McKinley but it would be nice to see a familiar face in that room. And someone who understands suggesting 80s songs is just a habit and not a sign of my dated tastes."

Matt smiled at that one. He couldn't deny it was a nice surprise seeing Kurt today. It certainly would make this whole new school thing a lot easier if he knew at least one person. And New Directions had been his favorite thing about McKinley. "I'll think about it."

"Good. That's all I wanted to hear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tonight's chapter is thanks to my absolute obsession with this show. So yeah...I have no idea where it came from but it works dang it!**

"I never in a million years thought I would say this," Matt began as he looked away from the TV set up on the corner of the dresser in Kurt's room. He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as Kurt leaned back against the wall beside his bed expectantly. "But remember when we were working on Last Name for the Invitational last year? And Finn would just keep spinning in the wrong direction and crashing into walls? And spinning offstage completely?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded. "We chose black and blue for those performance outfits for a reason after all."

"Right. And I'm the first one to say Finn got a lot better by the end of the year but Finn? In that performance? Way better than what I just saw."

"I told you we needed help" Kurt pointed out as he clicked off the TV with his remote. It had actually been easier than Kurt expected it to be to convince the Warblers to add Matt as a member. Matt had reported, true to Kurt's prediction, Blaine had actually asked him about singing with the Warblers when Matt returned to his room that first night but his roommate hadn't really started pushing the idea until Matt had explained he was more a dancer than a singer. It didn't take more than a few minutes of research to discover the Warblers had lost in Sectionals last year to none other than Vocal Adrenaline, who predictably had cruised to another victory this year. While the Council was apparently confident in the group's ability to out-harmonize any group in Ohio, the prospect facing two schools with strong dance components in their act apparently was more than a little concerning. Blaine had joked later the last time he saw Wes and David's eyes light up so fast, they heard a counter tenor was transferring to Dalton.

"Honestly? I thought you were exaggerating." Matt sighed from his spot at the foot of the bed. "You guys really just stood there and swayed? And walked the stage floor? At Sectionals? And you tied?"

"Hey! One of the other team I think had Puck's Nana as a member. And someone has _got_ to tell Mr. Schue sending the soloists out through the audience is getting more predictable than Donna Karen wearing black."

"Yeah we're just going to pretend I know that that reference is all about." Matt nodded. "Still, I know it's hard to choreograph with no music to keep everyone on step but it can be done. Those groups on _The Sing Off_ did it all the time."

Kurt sat up straight, his eyes shining. "You watched _The Sing Off_?"

Embarrassment flooded Matt as he felt his cheeks flush. There were reasons shows were called guilty pleasures. Generally it was because no one actually wanted to admit to watching them in public. "Yeah. I mean it's winter and….."

"I loved that show!" Kurt exclaimed cutting Matt off, leaning forward towards the other boy. "I admit I only watched at first because I figured it might help my suggestions go over better with the Council. But those opening numbers? I thought we were good at putting together numbers at the last minute back at McKinley. They put us to shame."

Matt grinned broadly. His entire family had groaned when he had forced them to watch every single episode but it was just too good. "I know! And the judges actually gave real feedback. Well accept for Nicole who was clearly starving every night but I think she's just there to be pretty."

"And be overdressed." Kurt nodded. "Now before we continue this conversation any further, I have to know one thing. And before you answer, just know this could completely be a deal breaker for a future friendship."

"Ok."

"Please tell me you were not rooting for The Backbeats. I would have to employ my ninja skills on you immediately."

"Hell no." Matt swore. "I know it's going to sound stupid but they reminded me too much of Vocal Adrenaline. Hated them on sight. I may have danced when they got the boot."

Kurt let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Ok good. And I thought the exact same thing. I kept looking at the audience expecting to see Ms. Corcoran sitting there with Beth."

"Or Jesse. After all he was going to UCLA. In Los Angeles." Matt added in a pitch perfect imitation of the way the former turncoat had always phrased his college plans. "I will admit that I had a running image of him running behind The BackBeats begging them to let him join every time they talked about only having the best of the best in their group."

Kurt smirked. "Oh I think you are so close to the truth on that one."

"You know…" Matt began thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "They were a lot looser I guess than the Warblers performances you just showed me, but I'm thinking we could probably get away with some of the stuff On The Rocks did. Or at least in that vein."

"Or at least get the Council to consider something other than the top of the Adult Contemporary chart for song selection." Kurt agreed. "Matt Rutherford you may be dangerously close to being a genius."

"I am a genius" Matt corrected with a grin. "Try to keep up here Kurt Hummel."

"Yes sir!" Kurt mocked saluted Matt. As he lowered his hand, Kurt tilted his head to the side, studying the side of Matt's face so intently Matt wondered for a few minutes if he had managed to go through the entire day with a piece of tape stuck to his face or something. It was possible. He may have been at Dalton a little over a week but he had already learned the hard way Blaine's friends were notorious pranksters.

"What? Did Placido leave a surprise on my face or something?" Matt asked, referring to his own personal warbler as he reached up to scratch his face. The bird was yet another thing he had initially thought Kurt had been joking about until he saw Pavarotti sitting in his cage. Matt was more than a little curious about where this unbroken line of warblers actually came from and where exactly they stayed when there weren't new Warblers joining in the middle of the year. Was there like a closet full of birds somewhere on campus?

"No. I would have dragged you to the bathroom long before now if that was the case." Kurt waved his hand. "I was just wondering why we never really talked before now. I'm pretty sure most of the kids at McKinley didn't think you could talk."

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not a big fan of drama and I don't see the point in getting involved in drama that's not mine. Plus, I didn't exactly know what to say to everyone. Most of you just saw me as a football player and I know that wasn't exactly a good connection for you guys."

"Well yes" Kurt allowed "But you were never at the dumpster tosses. And I don't recall you ever tossing a Slushie on anyone other than Mr. Schue. I don't think we ever saw you as just a football player after you chose glee over football."

Matt ruefully shook his head. "You know my sister keeps telling me if I actually talked more, I could avoid a lot of misunderstandings."

"Your sister sounds very wise."

"Yeah don't tell her that. Her ego's big enough as it is." Matt laughed. "Now let's see if you can help me come up with some better steps for _Hey Soul Sister_ than what you just tortured me with."


	4. Chapter 4

His mother had always said life sometimes moved in funny ways. She would always laugh as she said it, pushing her hair behind her ear. "_Matty, we don't always know why things work the way they do at first and then when we get there, we find out we're in the exact right place."_ He was pretty sure she had meant it to sound deep and philosophical. He had always dismissed it as just his mother's over-reaching way to explain away coincidences and actually make her minor in philosophy not completely useless. The events of the past two weeks were beginning to make Matt question that blanket dismissal.

When his parents had first announced the move to Oregon, Matt had to admit he wasn't exactly thrilled. True he was still trying to fit in and the school was frigging huge so he was trying to figure out where exactly all his classes where, but it wasn't like he _hadn't_ met people. He had. And at least one of them it had really really sucked to leave. Of course he would be lying if the prospect of living somewhere where he could find more than just country music on seemingly every channel did have it's appeal. And Oregon didn't seem like that bad of deal. At least the University was pretty awesome and had a great mascot. He had even chuckled at the idea of Brittany looking at the school just because of the whole duck connection.

Then his parents dropped the bigger bomb. The job in Oregon wasn't supposed to last more than a few months. There would be another move after that. Three schools in one year. Matt doubted even Army kids did that much transferring. And there would likely be more after that. If he stayed with his parents, there was a very real chance he could reach double digits for number of high schools attended before graduation. Thankfully his parents had seemed any more thrilled by the prospect than he did. That was apparently why they had the long conversations with his grandparents about transferring him to Dalton.

He couldn't lie. The idea of boarding school in Ohio seemed like the worst idea ever when he first heard about it. He may miss Mike like crazy, but there were some things about Ohio Matt decidedly did not miss at all. And _boarding school_? Who knew those things still existed, much less in the middle of nowhere Ohio? Weren't they all supposed to be nestled in New England against mountains or something where the rich neglectful parents could stop over and see the trophy child, making sure they were prepared for their life of ease doing basically nothing on their way to the ski chalet?

Alright perhaps the last one was a sign he had read far too many books and needed to get out a little more, but still, his family didn't have the money to send him to boarding school. Not with his older sister in college and knowing her, being on the six year plan. Wasn't there a relative in a nice public school system he could go to?

But for some reason his parents had deemed this the best option. He wouldn't have to move. Wouldn't feel like he was a guest overstaying his welcome. He could finish high school at a good school that would help him get into any college he wished and his grandparents would be close by if he needed anything. So Christmas was spent at his grandparent's house and then they had made the short drive past the impressive iron gates and fountain into the grounds of Dalton for the first time. Right into Blaine Anderson's dorm room.

And most strangely of all, right back into Kurt Hummel's life.

Mike had mentioned in passing that Kurt had transferred schools right before Sectionals this year. Matt still didn't have all of the details but he got the impression his best friend didn't know them all either. Mike had for sure never mentioned Dalton Academy. All Matt had heard was Kurt was now attending some private all boys' school, which was pretty darn common in Ohio. Matt could think of five of them he played against at McKinley. Sure he considered Kurt a friend but the last thing he had wondered when he found out he was returning to Ohio was if this was the school Kurt had transferred to.

At McKinley they had glee and exactly two other classes together, and Matt was pretty sure they hadn't spoken until that regrettable Vitamin D incident with Fake Nurse Schuester. It wasn't that they didn't like each other, at least not on Matt's end. Kurt had his group with the girls and later the Cheerios. Matt had his group with Mike and the other jocks who weren't total assholes. They were friends in glee and Matt didn't mind at all stepping to head off Azimio and Karofsky because those two seriously deserved to get taken down a peg or twelve. But Matt had honestly figured they would have one of those friendships were at the ten year reunion, they would have one topic of conversation and once that was exhausted, they would move on to talk to other people.

And now, Matt was pretty sure Kurt was on his way to being one of his closest friends in this place. Of course being the only two the rest of the Warblers looked at like they were crazy was a pretty good bonding point. He and Kurt had been the only two to roll their eyes and snort when Wes had described a rather dull disagreement over arrangements as "uncomfortable drama". And it wasn't_ his_ fault that Kurt almost pulled a hernia from trying not to laugh when Matt had muttered "Oh my God! Can we do it time?" when the rest of the Warblers complained about having their prep time for an upcoming Invitational shortened by an entire week when the competition was a month away. Matt wasn't sure if the Council actually had a "shit list" but he was pretty sure he and Kurt were near the top of it and Blaine had saved their asses more than once in closed door meetings.

Of course Blaine would be the other reason Matt felt like he was actually rooming with Kurt most days. He recognized the signs well. If they were back in the choir room at McKinley, Matt would be willing to bet Kurt was a mere days from belting out some ballad he personally had never heard of, but he would be pretty sure a girl had sung it first on Broadway. Probably the stick up the Council's ass was the only thing holding Kurt back, even though Matt would love to see Wes's face if anything close to the legendary performance of _A House Is Not A Home_ occurred in the meeting room. (He could hear Wes now. "Singing for non-competition or non-showcase reasons is strictly against Warbler code 56 point 2")

At least Blaine was gay so there were good odds if Kurt ever did do that (Matt fully intended on making that a bet if he succeeded in getting Kurt drunk this weekend in Lima like he planned), he would respond favorably. Matt completely understood where Kurt was coming from. Blaine was good looking, a great singer and pretty funny once he got away from the rest of the Warblers. And he was completely flirting with Kurt every time Kurt was close by. There was constant touching of hands, little winks, strictly speaking unnecessary touching. It didn't take any spectacular talent to see Kurt was eating such attention up with a spoon. Unfortunately as Blaine's roommate, Matt was beginning to suspect Blaine was just like that with everyone. A flirt. Matt couldn't think of a visitor to their room Blaine didn't go out of his way to touch. Hell, Matt had thought Blaine might have been hitting on him for the first three days they shared the room before he realized that was all in head.

He was totally fine with Blaine hitting on him, even a little flattered. Matt just figured it might make the whole roommate situation a little awkward was all.

Of course Matt also realized Kurt had no idea Blaine was likely just a natural flirt. After all in Lima, most of the guys tended to stay away from Kurt believing the whole stupid "catch the gay" line of reasoning the hockey team liked to share. And really the only guy, as far as Matt knew, Kurt interacted with who flirted as much as he suspected Blaine did, was Puck. And talk about different methods in flirting there. He didn't want to see Kurt get hurt by hoping for yet another relationship that wasn't going to happen but at the same time, Matt really couldn't say Blaine wasn't genuinely interested in Kurt. That was the problem with born flirts. Detecting when there was real interest was practically impossible.

Matt shook his head as he grabbed his duffle bag and flung it over his shoulder. Maybe this weekend in Lima was exactly what he needed. What they both needed. If Blaine initiated contact this weekend while they were away, then he probably was really interested and Matt should just keep his big mouth shut. If there was nothing from Blaine, then at some point when they got back to campus, Matt was going to take Kurt aside and make him watch how Blaine interacted with everyone else.

His phone buzzed in pocket, indicating an incoming message. Matt smiled as he read the brief words from the one person in Texas he wouldn't mind seeing again.

_**Jordan: Just watch some pathetic freshman try to dance like Michael Jackson. Wish you were here to help me recover from such trauma.**_

Matt's thumbs flew quickly over the keypad to send his response.

_**Drama queen**_

_**Don't act like you don't love it about me. =) Miss you!**_

_**Miss you too!**_

Matt slipped the phone back into his pocket. He was meeting Kurt at his room in exactly five minutes. Which translated to they were still fifteen minutes from leaving since no way was Kurt actually finished deciding what the perfect homecoming outfit was. He needed to get moving.

Standing around missing an old boyfriend wasn't what this weekend was about.


	5. Chapter 5

There was one slight issue with arriving at McKinley in time for the end of Glee club that Kurt hadn't fully thought about until he and Matt pulled into the familiar old parking lot. Once upon a time he could blame this oversight on not paying the slightest attention to sports in the first place, especially hockey. (Could the uniforms be any more oversized and unflattering?) But now that Finn was family, he really couldn't use that any reasoning any more. Especially since Finn apparently had the irritating habit of switching up his sports metaphors depending on what sport was in season at the time. And while Finn didn't use a lot of hockey terms as a rule, his recent use of the phrase "power play" really couldn't be ignored.

It was _hockey _season. Which logically meant hockey practice. Which Kurt had conveniently forgotten got out at the same time glee did. It hadn't been a big deal when he attended school here since he was usually surrounded by the girls and Finn was riding to Friday night dinner with him. There were several exits to get to the junior parking lot. If he was lucky enough to spot the hockey team by one, he could easily slip out one of the other doors.

But now he wasn't a student at McKinley anymore. And while there were several ways to get out of the school, at this time of day there was only one way to get into the building. And the main set of doors was right next to where Karofsky liked to park his beat up clunker of a car. (Oh the temptation Kurt had always felt to just _accidentally_ loosen a few spark plugs) To get to the choir room, he would have to walk right past Karofsky.

Kurt closed his eyes and debated the merits of just forgetting the whole "meeting up with the club as rehearsal ended" idea and going straight home. No one knew he was coming home this weekend (except his Dad and Carole but they could keep secrets) and clearly they didn't have a clue about Matt coming with him. He could drive them both home and send Finn a text. Or Rachel. Rachel would probably be better. She would march up to the front of the choir room and announce his return in her demanding (and strangely now endearing) voice that he was home and rehearsal was now immediately to resume at his and Finn's house. Yes, letting Rachel announce all this would be a much easier and smarter way to handle this entire thing.

"Are we getting out of the car or is the plan to run everyone over when they leave?" Matt asked from his spot in the passenger seat. "Unless they moved the choir room over the summer."

"No. It's in the same place." Kurt managed a tight smile, which Matt narrowed his eyes at. He kept his eyes focused on Karofsky's car. The car that very clearly meant Karofsky was still inside the building.

"Then why are we still…" Matt turned his head, determined to see what Kurt was starring at. He recognized the car easily enough. The only person who could routinely stand Azimio for long periods of time was Karofsky, so Matt remembered that particular rust bucket well from football practices and games. Football season was over. Neither Azimio nor Karofsky played basketball. That left…."Hockey practice." Matt nodded, as Kurt flinched at his words. "Karofsky. He was the jerk getting on your case more wasn't he? Mike didn't mention names but I had a couple of suspects."

Kurt nodded quickly, keeping his eyes straight ahead. He couldn't look at Matt and tell this story. He had barely managed it with his dad, Finn and Blaine. He had happily let his dad explain the situation to Carole so he wouldn't have to relive it all again. "He was bad last year but it got better by the end of the year. You guys joining glee really leveled the playing field so to speak. It's not that he wouldn't do stuff, he was just less likely to do it with one of you around. And I didn't think it would all be over this year but I thought it would be less. I was wrong."

"You don't need to tell me everything." Matt managed to say. The first thing he was going to do this weekend was corner Mike and get his best friend to tell him every last detail Kurt was leaving out. Kurt clearly didn't need to repeat the story and Mike had obviously been holding out on details. Or knowing Mike, he didn't deem the details important considering Matt was in Texas and couldn't do anything to help. Well he was back in Ohio now and he was going to help. Somehow. And if Mike wasn't forthcoming with details, he would move on to Tina. "I knew it had to be pretty bad if you transferred right before Sectionals and no one was mad at you for it."

"Pretty bad." Kurt chuckled low and humorlessly. That's what _everyone_ kept saying. As if that even began to cover how fucking terrifying it was. And still was judging by his reluctance to leave the safety of his Navigator. "That's one way to put it."

"Come on. If we go inside now, we'll just miss the hockey team getting out." Matt said, gently putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "They must have a game this weekend if they're still here. If we leave now, we'll be down the hall and towards the choir room before the first loser hits the locker room."

"And if you're wrong?"

"You said it yourself. Karofsky was less likely to try something if one of us were around. "Matt smirked as Kurt finally turned to look at him. "And lucky you, I'll be around."

* * *

"Alright guys!" Will Schuester clapped his hands together, attempting to focus the restless group of teenagers before him one last time. From experience he knew Friday rehearsals were a tricky proposition. Half the group couldn't wait to leave to participate in whatever plans they had and the other half was just done with anything vaguely school related for the next two days. But Regionals were going to be here before they knew it and this year, there wasn't going to be a last second reprieve. They had to at least place in order to stay a club. After seeing the devastation on most of the faces in front of him last year, Will was determined to never see those expressions again. "That was good. A few more run throughs and we'll have it perfect."

It needed to be perfect. Vocal Adrenaline wasn't going to develop a reputation for going soft in competition any time soon. And The Warblers were strong, a lot stronger now that they had Kurt for sure. His former student had looked nervous at Sectionals, but Will was positive that was because he was performing in an unfamiliar style with only a week's lead time. Now Kurt had more practice under his belt, he would likely be up to his usual high standards. And as much as he wanted to count out Aural Intensity, Will knew he couldn't. Especially if they somehow figured out who the judges were again this year.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel waved her hand before standing in front of her seat, her arms crossed in front of her. "I would like to state once again for the record I fully believe the judges will respond to more traditional song choices. Not that Foreigner's extensive catalogue isn't beloved by millions, but wouldn't some standards from the American Songbook work even better?"

"Again, I'll consider it Rachel" Will said patiently as Mercedes rolled her eyes at the speech, Santana smirked, Tina shook her head and Brittany just continued to look in fascination at something on the bottom of her shoe. Quinn leaned over to whisper something in Sam's ear. The rest of the boys just looked resigned to hearing a variation of the same comment from Rachel every practice until Regionals. Lauren sat in the back corner, casually eating from the pretzel bag that had mysteriously appeared in her hand the second he called for them to return to their seats.

"Then we should look at Kiss again. Badass and Jewish." Puck chimed in as Will heard a knock at the choir room door.

"Yes Puck. I remember." Will agreed as he moved to see who would actually knock on the door. Sue, as he knew from experience would just walk right in. He was trying to convince Emma she didn't have to knock. There were very few other people who would actually come down to the choir room. Opening the door, he felt a completely genuine smile grace his face. "Well this is a surprise."

"Hi Mr. Schue." Kurt began nervously, looking between Will and Matt, and most likely, Will figured, checking the hallway for an unexpected appearance by David Karofsky. Dalton's zero-tolerance policy may keep Kurt safe, but Will reasoned it would take more than a few weeks to make Kurt feel comfortable in his hometown again. "We didn't want to interrupt you all but…"

"But nothing. You both know it's impossible to get anything done at this point of the day anyway." With a grin Will impulsively hugged both of the teenagers in front of him. Turning around, he clapped his hands loudly to regain the group's attention. Predictably with his back turned, the team had broken into small groups gossiping and planning out their weekends. "Look who I just found in the hallway."

Even if there had been more numbers to practice and songs to sing, after hearing the ecstatic squeals of happiness that erupted from the girls, the beaming grin of Finn, the amused grins of Sam, Puck and Artie and the widest smile he had ever seen Mike Chang give in his high school career more than made up for it. Even Lauren, she who continued to mock everything to do with glee club as lame even while she showed up for every single meeting, looked moved. Right now it didn't matter that he had no clue how Kurt ran into Matt of all people and why they arrived together. Right now, seeing his kids flock around the two lost members of their little family, all that mattered was they were together, whole once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I officially have no idea where the muse came up with this idea but I trust her. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Alright why the hell didn't I know you were back in Ohio?" Mike announced as he flopped backwards onto his bed with a practiced air. Matt couldn't help but chuckle at the familiar action. He probably saw it at least once a day right up until the move to Texas. At one point he had worried Mike would one day miss the bed entirely and crack his head open; a sight he never wanted to see. Blood kinda freaked him out. He wouldn't say he _fainted_ at the sight of it, but Mike certainly would.

"I told you I was going to visit my grandparents at Christmas." Matt pointed out as he threw his duffle bag into the corner. Even though coming down was a total surprise for his best friend, Matt had no doubts Mike would insist on him spending the weekend at the Chang household. Still, if it became too much, Kurt had offered the couch at his house if it was needed.

"Yeah and you left out the whole transferring to Dalton and sticking around thing." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Hey! It happened pretty quick ok?" Matt defended himself. "By the time I got my bearings, Kurt had this idea to make it this big surprise. And it's not like I'm the only one holding out on the details there bro."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Uh I don't know. What about this whole you were going to fight Karofsky business?" He had been unable to believe a word of it when Tina had told him the story in hushed tones while every current and former member of New Directions (minus Lauren who declared the whole thing stupid) drove the waitresses at Breadsticks crazy with their near constant requests. Mike Chang could barely fight in a video game and he led a confrontation with David Karofsky? Matt had intended to believe the entire thing Mike made up solely to impress his girlfriend, until he had heard the same story from Artie and that Sam guy. "Dude you think fights should look like they do in _Beat It_."

"I didn't fight him. I just _strongly _told him to leave Kurt alone."

"Clearly you didn't fight him if the walking Ken doll was the one who got the black eye."

"I thought you liked Sam."Mike raised his head off his blue pillow slightly. "You were talking to him alright at dinner."

"He's fine." Matt shrugged his shoulders. "But come on. Dude looks like a Ken doll. Especially when he's sitting next to Quinn, who you got to admit, looks like a Barbie. And Quinn's my girl so you know I say that with love."

"Ok so Sam threw the first punches but I _would_ have hit him." Mike dropped his head back on his pillow with a sigh. "I was going to when he tripped me."

"You mean threw you into Artie. But whatever helps you sleep at night." Matt teased with a grin from his place on the floor. He sat cross-legged, twisting his hands in front of him. Looking up at his best friend, he kept his voice serious. "Tell me the truth? How bad was it?"

"It was bad." Mike said softly. "And the kicker is Rachel of all people noticed first. I don't think anyone knows everything, not even Mercedes. But Kurt's at Dalton now and everything's better."

Matt wasn't so sure about that but didn't think it was his place to say. At least not right now. But the boy he had to talk out his own car this afternoon was far from fine. And the fact Kurt was apparently keeping the details to himself screamed something else was going on. But Mike wasn't exactly the best person to discuss this with. At some point, Matt decided, he would have to talk with Mercedes and Finn.

"Right. Everything's better. Except Mr. Schue's rapping."

"He's actually not done that this year. So far."

"School year's not over yet. I am fully confident he'll bust out some Biz Marke sometime this year."

"Alright I explained stuff to you, now it's your turn. Again, Dalton? How did you end up at Dalton?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Mom's job was going to transfer her at least twice more before school got out. Three schools in one year? Not good. My grandparents mentioned Dalton and I still don't know everything about how it's getting paid for but the parental units made the decision. I packed my stuff and put it in the assigned dorm room."

"And was Kurt right? Are you attempting to remove the stick that seems surgically attached to the rest of The Warblers asses?" Mike smirked. "I love you bro but you are no me."

"Oh you just keep on thinking that. We'll see what's what at Regionals." Secretly Matt had very little hope for his new team. Even just suggesting they do whatever moves they wanted to Thad's beat boxing had been no help. David had tried to do something Matt was pretty sure was break dancing but he really didn't want confirmation. Outside of himself and Kurt, Blaine seemed to be the only one who understood the concept of finding the beat. And that was about _all _Blaine could do. It was absolutely no mystery whatsoever why The Warblers had lost to Vocal Adrenaline five years in a row. None.

Somehow, despite the overwhelming evidence against it, Kurt was positive if they just used the right song, the entire thing would just come together. Matt wished he had that same optimism but he supposed having a huge crush on the lead singer was probably helpful to that end. Still he wasn't going to give up and it was fun to search for songs with Kurt when they should be studying.

"Please. You know I'm going to kick your sorry ass." Mike grinned.

"Just keep talking that smack. I know all about your man crush on Channing Tatum and I won't hesitate to tell Kurt all about it."

"First off, I do not have a man crush on Channing Tatum. And secondly why would I care if you were telling Kurt something so completely fictional?"

"You'll care when he tells Tina and suddenly you have no reason to not watch _Step Up_ and _Dear John_ and _Step Up 2_."

"He's only in _Step Up 2_ for like a minute. It's an un-credit cameo like _Public Enemies_." Mike spouted off automatically before he realized exactly what he said. He cringed, a blush working his way up his features as Matt began to crack up. "I mean everyone knows…."

"Everyone with a man crush knows that."

Mike threw his pillow at Matt's face. "Shut up. Move back to Texas."

"Can't. You missed me too much."

"Sure I did." Mike rolled his eyes but his easy grin gave away the lie. "Come on. If we play our cards right? Ma will make us cookies just because you're here."

"Man I love being back home."


	7. Chapter 7

"I always feel like I'm leaving Kansas for the Emerald City when I make this drive." Kurt remarked as he fiddled with his IPod before finally settling on the shuffle option. It was the easiest option and had worked well on the drive down to Lima. Kurt tended to add songs to his playlists based on the voice so there tended to be a song in there for everyone, if a little heavy on the Broadway standards. However Matt hadn't seemed that fact at all.

"So long as we substituted warblers for those winged monkeys I am with you." Matt shuddered. "Those things are fucking terrifying."

"You are not one of those people who get nightmares from watching _The Wizard of Oz_" Kurt protested as Nikki Blonskey proceeded to wake up not only Baltimore but all of Maryland. "They weren't that bad."

"Maybe not to you. But I had an older sister who liked to tell me the flying monkeys lived in our attic and were going to get me because I stole her Barbies."

"And why did you steal her Barbies? I assume you weren't restyling that dreadfully dated hair like I would have been."

"No." Matt laughed. He may be gay but he had a less than zero interest in fashion. The uniform at Dalton actually made life a hell of a lot similar for him. Now when he got dressed in the dark, as he almost always did, it would at least come out looking presentable. So long as he could remember how to tie his tie correctly that was. "It was just fun to torture her with that."

"Is that what siblings do? Torture each other?" Kurt asked curiously. He was, after all rather new to whole sibling situation. It certainly would explain why Finn's interest in trying to mess with his hair had increased tenfold since the wedding. Last year it was just a passing urge, now his stepbrother appeared borderline obsessed with trying to touch it.

"More or less." Matt shrugged. "I think it's in a manual somewhere. Of course the stipulation is that while I can torture Leah and she will torture me constantly, no one else is allowed to do the torturing. If Puck did anything remotely close to what I do to Leah? I am within full rights to beat him up."

"Do verbal lacerations count?" Kurt wondered as he pulled off the highway and on to the road that would eventually lead them into the actual town of Westerfield. The lush campus grounds surrounding the school certainly benefited from being away from the main traffic thoroughfares. "Because while I don't mind employing my ninja skills, I'm much stronger at destroying someone verbally."

"Well Leah does the same thing so I'm pretty sure that's covered in the rules." Matt nodded. His brows furrowed together as a group he normally would be embarrassed to admit he recognized started to filter through the car's truly epic stereo system. "Is that….NSYNC? Singing the Bee Gees?"

Kurt felt himself begin to flush. Of course this particular song would decide to come on not when he was driving with Mercedes or any of his girls. No. It would only come on when he was alone with one of the few straight boys he knew who didn't freak out when he talked to them. Super. Way to live up to the stereotype. His hand shot out to skip the song. "It's an old medley. I forgot it was on here. I can change it."

"No wait." Matt reached out, grabbing Kurt's in an effort to stop it. He held Kurt's hand easily around the wrist as he listened a little more carefully. "Are they singing a cappella?"

"Yeah. This is from early on when they were actually trying to impress with their talent." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't know _what_ gave them the idea they were a barbershop quartet instead of a boy band but they actually were quiet decent with harmonies."

"Well covering the Bee Gees pretty much demands that." Matt pointed out. "The Bee Gees were tight with those."

Kurt shook his hand out of Matt's grip and shot him a _who the hell are you_ look for as long as he could while driving. "I'm sorry. Did Mr. "I'm just here to be the dancer" just comment on a group's harmonizing? And the Bee Gees of all people?"

"Mr. Schue talked about that stuff in glee all the time." Matt defended himself. "Maybe if the rest of you weren't so busy trying to figure out how to wrangle a solo every time you would have heard it too."

"Mr. Schue is hopelessly stuck in the eighties and early nineties." Kurt pointed out. "Not the seventies. And that sound suspiciously similar to the _Introduction To Why A Cappella Harmonizing Rules_ speech Wes gives to every new Warbler."

"I do room with Wes's best friend. It's been kind of hard to duck that speech."

"I find suggesting Broadway power ballads gets you out of it."

"You know somehow I don't think it that will work for me. But I'll consider it next time." Matt didn't mind Wes most of the time but he had to admit, the next time he heard that lecture? He was taking that gavel and shoving it down Wes's throat. "You know we might be able to actually do this."

"Stop Wes from lecturing? I sincerely hope so. His lecture face is going to give him early frown lines."

"No. The song. At Regionals? We could do this song. It fits all the criteria the council is always talking about. It's well known. It's pop. It's upbeat. There's a decent enough beat that I could come up with sort of choreography."

"And it's already in five part harmony." Kurt began to nod his head slowly as Matt's idea started to take hold of him. "It can't be that hard to adjust that to eight part. Although it would take a little research on how to work that out."

"Or you could just ask Blaine like you want to." Matt smirked as Kurt began to blush in earnest. "Yeah you aren't any more subtle this year than you were last year."

"That bad? Really?"

"Well Blaine is gay so it's not nearly as awkward. But I have to say as his roommate and your friend I guess; I think the dude is just a flirt."

"Thank you Matthew. I had figured that much out." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I may lack subtlety but I'm not completely oblivious."

"For what it's worth? He totally could be into you." Matt offered. "And if he says anything to me, not that he would, but I'll totally tell you."

"Thank you. I think. But you're right; we would probably need his help. Not just with the arrangements but with convincing the Council to even consider this idea. I think the Regionals set list was decided two years ago."

"Oh yeah. We definitely need someone they don't hate to present this." Matt nodded as he thought for a minute. "You know…..it probably wouldn't be that hard to convince them to do some Boyz II Men. And _Motown Philly_ is a classic."

"And it would be something no one would be expecting from the "stand and sway" Warblers." Kurt agreed immediately. "And remember last year how Mr. Schue said the judges liked to see variety? NSYNC has this ballad _I Thought She Knew_ that could work as a good tempo transition piece."

"I don't know that song." Matt admitted. "Is it on here?"

"No. But I think it's on my computer. And if it's not, I'll just ask Quinn to send it tom." Kurt smirked in Matt's directions. "She doesn't want anyone to know but our Cheerleading Queen? Total soft spot for boy bands of all kinds. She has them all, even the one hit wonders."

"Are we actually planning a set list here?"

"It sounds like it."

"Man I hope someone has a camera on Wes when he hears about this. It's going to be fun to watch him turn purple."


	8. Chapter 8

"So remind me again, is this a potential set list proposal or a PhD thesis dissertation?" Matt asked as he and Kurt made their way out of the Warblers room. "Because I'm thinking the latter might be easier to do in a week."

"Don't let Wes hear you say that." Kurt nodded high fiving Wayne as the other boy turned down an opposing corridor. "Why does he insist on high fiving me? Do I look sporty?"

"You didn't look sporty when you were wearing your football uniform." Matt pointed out as he adjusted the books in his arm. "Strangely that was a whole other story when you joined the Cheerios."

"So gentlemen." Blaine greeted them as he glided from behind to catch them. He clapped both of them on the back, smiling broadly. Matt had a feeling if there wasn't such an awkward height differential, his roommate probably would have attempted to sling his arm around both his and Kurt's shoulders. "I think that went well, don't you?"

"Well?" Kurt arched one perfectly manicured brow in their direction. Matt snickered. He recognized that tone well. "That was akin to Austin Scarlet asking Wendy Pepper to help with final fittings before the runway show."

"I'm guessing that means it's a set up for failure?" Matt guessed when he saw Blaine nod with understanding. Good night he hated it when those two fell into fashion references.

"You've got it all wrong. Wes doesn't want you to fail." Blaine assured them smoothly.

"No he'd probably just prefer it." Matt pointed out. "He's only doing this because you asked him to consider it."

"I might have had to bring up the idea" Blaine shrugged his shoulders as all three stepped outside to the bracing cold of Western Ohio's coldest winter on record. Even though Matt hadn't exactly found all that much to endear Texas to him (Alright he had found exactly _one person_ that endeared Texas to him), he had found himself wishing to go back there for the past few days. At least it was warmer by a few degrees. And a good possibility of less snow. Matt was very sure the actual grounds of Dalton were very majestic with the amount of money the school charged just to go here. It was just hard to find it appealing after a solid week of teenage boys doing just about everything they could (and something they _really_ shouldn't) in the snow. And of course Texas didn't have the main disadvantage of attending a boarding school. When you lived where you had class, you had no snow days.

Blaine barely paused to adjust to the sudden drop in temperature; just a brief adjustment of his wool coat was all he needed to continue on. "However the fact that the two of you are the only ones of us with actual experience at Regionals is hard to ignore. "

"Did Wes or David point out that we came in last place last year?" Kurt asked dryly.

"It's further than we got." Blaine pointed out. "It does drive the Council to admit they don't know everything but it's the truth. We've never been to Regionals. Not even as spectators. We had a community service project booked for that day last year. You two have at least gone to Regionals. You know all the clubs we'll be competing against. We know Vocal Adrenaline and as charming as they are, I'd like to believe they are the exception rather than the rule."

"Well Aural Intensity lacks in poultry related ammunition but they are equally cunning and diabolical." Kurt waved his free hand in the air. "I refuse to believe someone actually thought it was a good idea to mash up _You Lift Me Up_ with _Let's Get Physical_."

Matt bit back he and Mike had made about it actually being the perfect song for a porn montage. He had a feeling neither one of his companions would have found it nearly has hilarious as they had that weekend after the loss. "So they ask everyone who comes up with a song suggestion to basically have the entire number worked out in a week without actually trying it out as a group?"

"Think of it as a challenge boys." Blaine laughed. "And if you pull this off, the Council really won't have any reason to not consider any future suggestions from either of you."

"If? If we pull this off?" Kurt huffed. "We were not worried about if we could pull this off. We were only concerned about how to properly express our vision within the time constraints. Right Matthew?"

"Exactly." Matt nodded. "After pulling an entire set list for Sectionals together in an hour in the green room, a week seems like a luxury. It will just be hard when we can't call up the Cheerios to fill in where we need it."

"Wouldn't that just make life easier?" Kurt sighed.

"Wait. You pulled together a Sectionals set list in an hour?" Blaine asked incredulous. "_An hour_?"

"That's nothing." Matt laughed as he patted Blaine on the back. "The set list we had to replace? We only worked on it for a week."

* * *

"No. You're right." Kurt nodded an hour later as he looked over the paper he and Matt had been scribbling on in Matt's room. The pair was sprawled out on the floor, the paper and Matt's laptop between them. "This way the performance builds to the appropriate musical climax."

"Ok Nicole Scherzinger." Matt laughed as he patted Kurt's leg. "No talk of climaxes musical or otherwise right now. We have a mission to accomplish."

They did, in fact, have a plan to accomplish their mission. They just weren't following it very well. Instead of working on song placement first as they had agreed, they had spent the first half of their time finding websites on a capella arrangements. "Alright so we start with the ballad, move to the medley and then finish with the rousing crowd pleaser." Kurt nodded. "Next on the list I believe is who we think should sing what lead."

"Which the Council is bound to frown on but hey they didn't say we couldn't do it." Matt grinned. "We're going to consider it extra credit."

"Exactly." Kurt nodded.

"But before we do, I need to run to the vending machines and get something to drink." Matt announced, stretching as he stood up. "Want anything?"

"I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Suit yourself." Matt shrugged as he moved to the door. "Start that list I know you're thinking of. You're probably the better judge of who could carry which part than I am."

As the door shut behind Matt, Kurt clicked the pencil against his teeth. Clearly Blaine would be expected to carry most of the lead. However they had been playing with the idea of starting small and gradually having the other Warblers filter out on stage. The first song was already in five part harmony, so who else could carry the entire song with Blaine?

Kurt was absolutely certain the Council expected him to give himself a considerable solo. And while there was nothing he would love more, Kurt could admit his voice wasn't perfectly suited for the more light pop and soul sound they were aiming for. Now David on the other hand, he would be splendid in the second tenor spot.

An all too familiar chime from the laptop distracted Kurt from his plans. Matt it seemed had a message coming in. Glancing down at the screen, Kurt decided to at least see who the message was from. If it was Mike, he could spend a few minutes talking with an old friend.

**Jordan: Since you aren't here I have to go to that stupid basketball homecoming dance with Steve. I hope you realize what a sacrifice that is. He can't dance Matt! At all! I miss you. So much.**

Jordan? Kurt furrowed his brow trying to recall if he knew any Jordan's at McKinley. He didn't claim to know all the jocks but the name didn't sound familiar. Wait. Basketball homecoming. This had to be a friend from Texas. McKinley didn't have a basketball homecoming.

**Jordan: I know breaking up was for the best, but really what do you have against long distance relationships?**

Oh. This was a girlfriend from Texas. Well that was interesting. Matt had never mentioned a girlfriend he had left behind. Kurt was just about to type a response, to at least let the poor girl know Matt wasn't ignoring her when the door opened. "Hey. Your girlfriend just messaged you." Kurt smiled in greeting.

"My what?" Matt coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry who messaged me?"

"Jordan? You're girlfriend from Texas?"

Matt started to chuckle as he sat down, picking up the laptop. "I wouldn't call Jordan a girlfriend." He smiled as he began to type a quick response.

"Well ex-girlfriend." Kurt waved. "I didn't mean to pry but I did see she said you two broke up because of the distance. But she seems to miss you."

"Nah. He just misses having someone who can dance at the dances being around." Matt shrugged.

_He?_ Kurt felt his eyes nearly jump out of his skull as the word penetrated. _He?_ "_He?_ Jordan is an ex….."

"Boyfriend?" Matt supplied hesitantly. "Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

**I know! Some of you are shocked I got to that confession in 8 chapters instead of 30! I was too I tell you! Well I did say I wanted to try something different in this verse didn't I? LOL! **

The silence was unnerving him. Matt knew his little, ok _major_, admission would be a shock. Especially to Kurt. The second the words slipped past his lips Matt had braced himself for quite a few reactions. Shock. Confusion. Maybe even some anger thrown in there as well. Hell maybe there was an appropriate Broadway song Kurt would be able to sing him. All Matt knew was whatever Kurt's reaction was, it was going to be loud, dramatic and likely to involve some wild arm movements of some kind. The Kurt he knew did not react to anything quietly. He was far too much like Rachel for that. (Although Matt was smart enough to realize to never ever say that in front of Kurt and expect to live) Where Matt preferred to keep his emotions private and process them before he said anything, Kurt tended to feel first, explode and think about them later. Sure it probably made for some uncomfortable moments, but if it worked for Kurt, Matt wasn't going to complain.

He did however wish Kurt would say something. Anything. Even _"huh?"_ would be acceptable at this point. It had been five minutes and Matt was pretty sure no five minutes had ever moved so slowly before in his life.

"Kurt?" He ventured, putting his laptop down between them. "Come on I know you have to have something to say about what I just said."

Kurt's eyes slid quickly towards the computer, his hands reaching out to snatch it before Matt could even really figure out what was happening. The long pianist fingers flew over the keyboard and Matt could only make out every other word Kurt was muttering under his breath. Finally Kurt's finger stilled long enough and a quick glance was enough for Matt to tell Kurt was reading something. Straining his neck, he could barely make out the WebMD logo in the corner.

"Ok. Yes. That makes more sense." Kurt nodded as he pointed to the screen. "Auditory hallucinations are a symptom of schizophrenia. I'm hearing things and going crazy."

"Schizophrenia? You think you have schizophrenia?"

"Well its one of the main diseases where auditory hallucinations are a symptom." Kurt pointed to the screen. "It explains everything."

"Oh Lord." Matt rolled his eyes as he grabbed his lap top back. "No it doesn't because you didn't hear things. Jordan is my ex-boyfriend. Boyfriend, Kurt."

"Boyfriend."

"Boyfriend." Matt nodded. "And I'm pretty sure you have some questions or comments."

"I thought you were dating Santana." Kurt blurted out. "Well at least before she started whatever soap opera she has with Puck. "

"Santana and I were just friends. We hung out together whenever she needed a jock around to impress or scare off an admirer. We both knew the score. Nothing ever really happened. And besides, someone _else_ in this room dated Brittany. And I know we don't need to discuss that week."

"Ok fair point." Kurt acknowledged. "How long have you known? Or I guess do you know? Was Jordan just an experiment?"

"No. Jordan was a lot of things but he wasn't an experiment." Matt looked down at his hands. "I always felt different, especially about girls. I dated a few. I would hang out with them in groups with the other guys. And yeah I made out with Santana on more than a few occasions. But I never really felt anything like what everyone else talked about you know?" Matt looked up to see Kurt nod in understanding. "So I kind of figured it was just me or I hadn't met the right girl yet. I hadn't figured out my type yet. And then we moved…."

"And you met Jordan." Kurt concluded. "And figured it out."

"Long story short, yeah. He lived down the street from me and I pretty much met him the first day there. It wasn't sappy love at first sight crap but there was just something there that wasn't with any of the girls I ever dated. And eventually it just kind of grew into a relationship." Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Not that it lasted all that long."

"It didn't?"

"Well it took a few months to figure out what I was feeling for him and deal with _that_. And where I was living in Texas? I think Lima might have been more open-minded but I wasn't about to find out. That dance Austin was talking about? Two hours away in Austin. You can imagine how often I was able to sneak that trip in. To be honest, I'm probably stretching it by calling him my ex-boyfriend. Guy I was flirting with and on the road to dating is probably closer."

"Yes but it's so much harder to say." Kurt nodded before looking at his own hands. "Have you told anyone?"

Matt shook his head. "Outside of Jordan, you're the first."

"And I immediately started researching psychiatric disorders." Kurt smacked his forehead with his palm. "I'm such an incredible idiot. I am so sorry about that."

"Well it wasn't the most ideal reaction…" Matt acknowledged with a wry grin. "But you are recovering nicely."

"Honestly I am so sorry. I was just shocked and it's no excuse and you have full rights to do something equally horrible to me." Kurt smiled brightly. "I know you can tell me what to wear this weekend. I've seen what you choose. It will be the perfect torture for me."

"Well I was expecting you to be mad at me, so I guess we can call it even."

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

"The whole you weren't exactly alone thing? You actually weren't the only gay kid in McKinley?"

"Actually what I believe I always said was that I was the only openly gay kid in McKinley." Kurt's faced sobered for a minute. "Believe I know there were more than just you who didn't say anything. You were confused and still figuring everything out. And like you said, we didn't talk to each other much outside of glee. You and I talking at McKinley would set off more rumors than anything else. Here at least no one will think much of it."

"That's true I guess."

Kurt leaned forward, biting his lip lightly before taking Matt's hand in his. "I know we weren't that close at McKinley and I was already regretting that the more we've talked these past few weeks. But I'd like to think we are friends now and I want to help you with this. Even if it's just listening. I had Mercedes and my dad and now I have Blaine to help me and I want to help you. Whatever you need."

"Thanks." Matt answered quietly, squeezing Kurt's hand lightly. "I might take you up on that."

"And as your friends, do you want to talk some more or go over this set list we're working on?" Kurt offered. "Although please note no matter which you choose, we will be discussing this again. Most likely in the near future."

"Yeah I kind of guessed that one on my own." Matt pointed out. Last year Kurt was ready to go to war to win a solo from Rachel and he honestly thought Matt would believe he would let a revelation like this go with one conversation? Although it had been a pure impulse to tell Kurt the truth, Matt suspected the real reason was because he knew Kurt wouldn't just forget about it or let it lie. Mike probably wouldn't care but the odds that he would want to talk about or understand things like possibly telling his parents weren't exactly all that high. When he first began to have these feelings in Texas, it had crossed his mind more than once that he wished he had been better friends with Kurt to help him figure all this out. It looked like he got his wish. "I think we better work on that set list. I don't want this to be the reason for Wes to gloat."

"Excellent point, but if you think we're changing around dance orders for the sake of who you think has the cutest butt you are so mistaken."


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry you all...I wanted to update twice last week but this chapter just would not happen. At all. So here it is and I hope you like it!**

"Sit down." Kurt advised as Matt started pacing the hallway directly outside the Warblers' practice room. "They will likely take forever to debate each and every point of all three songs. We might as well be comfortable."

"Somehow I find it hard to believe those shoes are comfortable" Matt pointed out, raising his eyebrow at decidedly impractical brown suede boots Kurt current had on. He was pretty sure the day Kurt read there was no actual dress code regulations regarding footwear was one of the happiest days of his friend's life. Kurt was fast on his way as becoming known to the other students at Dalton as "the dude with the shoes". "Come on you can be honest with me. Those things kill your feet at the end of the night right?"

"A properly fitted and designed shoe will do no such thing." Kurt assured him coolly. "Which you will see when I get you out of those atrocious sneakers and into proper shoes."

"Yeah that's not happening. The day I give you access to my closet is the day I make out with Puck."

"Your lack of fashion knowledge is a crime I cannot let stand." Kurt shook his head as Matt finally sat down on the bench next to him. Kurt had probably been right after all. The look on Wes's face after they finished with their "set list audition" or whatever the hell it was they did clearly indicated the Council was going to have a lot to say about what they put together.

"You're still not getting near my closet. I'll just be the odd man out, so to speak, when it comes to style." Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Your jokes are as terrible as your shoes."

Matt just smiled and shook his head. This has all the beginnings of a long running argument that would never really be over between them. "So what do you think they are actually talking about? Because I think we can agree it's not that we have terrible taste in music."

"I'm sure they are marveling at our vastly superior taste and set list planning skills. Not to mention our clearly better choreography."

It had been rather amusing to see the clear divide that spread across the room as Matt and Kurt had demonstrated just a few of less complicated steps they had in mind. With a nod to the usual Warbler performance, they had started with their own version of stand and sway. As the tempo of the songs progressed, it seemed only normal the steps improve with them. Judging from the looks the non-Council members had given them; roughly half of the room looked excited about the idea and the other half looked petrified of tripping over their own feet. But if this worked, Matt was going to make it his mission in life to keep the feared tripping from happening. He had been able to prevent Finn from doing exactly that at least once a performance back at McKinley; surely he could do it again.

"I still say we should have busted out _Single Ladies._ Just to loosen them all up."

"You completely miss the point of new schools don't you?" Kurt asked, giving Matt the same look he used to give Puck while explaining the concept of respecting women. "We are given the rare chance to reinvent ourselves with no outdated baggage from our past to haunt us like trying to make bellbottoms work unironically."

"In other words, it completely ruins your plan to make Blaine fall madly in love with you right?"

"Shut up." Kurt grumbled as he dug his elbow into Matt's side. "I do not have such a plan."

"Well not in the sense of your usual plans." Matt admitted, rubbing his side lightly. That had _hurt_. "You know since those never work and all. But you so wouldn't be opposed to such a thing happening."

"I can't wait till you develop a crush on someone." Kurt narrowed his eyes before sitting up straighter than normal. "Or better yet, maybe I'll invite Jordan to come and visit you. That would certainly fall under the category of fun for me."

"See that? That is why you suck at plans. When you come up with a genuinely good idea like that? You don't tell people. Cause see now? Now I can prepare and figure out ways to stop you and thereby ensuring your plans ultimate defeat."

"Thereby ensuring?" Kurt blinked. "I didn't realize jocks like you knew such words."

Matt smiled. "Well that's cause I'm a mold busting jock. I sing. I dance. I play football. I know my SAT words."

"You like guys."

"That too."

The creek of the door caused them both to stand up as Blaine exited the room. Normally they would have been able to tell if the news was good or bad just by looking at Blaine's face. But Blaine wore the same smile he greeted everyone with. Matt was all for being friendly and a good guy, but right it was kind of annoying.

"Well you two certainly put on a performance." Blaine began motioning them to walk with him down the hallway away from the door. Kurt and Matt shot each other puzzled looks at the request before complying with it. This seemed like a bad sign.

"It would have been better if we were able to demonstrate it everyone for the full effect." Kurt automatically defended.

"You demonstrated it fine." Blaine assured them. "Believe me everyone in that room saw exactly what your ideas were."

"And they hated them right?" Kurt guessed. "Once again, I was trying too hard and I brought Matt down with me. I am so sorry Matt."

"Hey it was my idea too." Matt shrugged. "If the Council didn't like it…"

"Wait what are you talking about? The Council loved your idea." Blaine interrupted. "They're only mad at themselves for not thinking it up first."

"They loved it?" Kurt repeated, his hand reaching out to grab Blaine by the arm. "Are you kidding me? Even Wes?"

"Wes is only scared because he doesn't just have two left feet, he has three." Blaine turned to Matt. "So I'm afraid you have your work cut out for you Astaire."

"He can't be any worse than Finn and Puck." Matt pointed out. "So they liked it? They want to do it for a set list?"

"A set list? If it works out as well as the way you two described it? They want to do it for Regionals. So congratulations on being the first Warblers ever to get a Council designed routine thrown out. And right before a major competition no less."

"I guess it just took a completely fabulous idea to make them realize the error of their way." Kurt laughed. Matt was stopped by the thought that this was the happiest he had seen Kurt in a long time. At least since Sectionals last year, Matt reasoned. Happiness was a good look on his friend.

"And it just took a few outsiders refusing to fit in to make them do it." Matt chimed in. "But before we celebrate, I think we better get started if Wes is as bad as you claim Blaine."

"He's worse." Blaine promised. "I was being kind. But I agree. Practice now. Celebration later. _White Collar_ marathon tonight? Our room?"

"Now that sounds like a good plan."Matt smiled, winking at Kurt. "Something you wouldn't know about."

"I'm sorry. I stopped listening to you when the possibility of Matt Bomer was dangled in front of me."

"Come on you two." Blaine laughed, shoving them both back towards the practice room. "The rest of the group demands their conquering heroes."

"Well by all means, let's not disappoint our audience."


	11. Chapter 11

"You know I have this theory _White Collar_ really is the perfect show." Blaine remarked as he reached into the rapidly emptying popcorn bowl that sat on the floor. He barely spared Matt a glance as he casually popped a few kernels into his mouth.

"Oh this I got to hear." Matt laughed from his bed, where he had finally sprawled into the perfect position for maximum comfort for television watching. There were two things he had learned fast in dormitory life. One was to always wear shower shoes in the community shower because teenage boys were by definition disgusting and ones who lived without constant parental supervision even more so. (He had sworn something in David's fridge waved a _Help Me_ sign at him the other day) And second was it was of the utmost importance to claim the most comfortable spot in the room for TV watching, lest you fall asleep on the cold hard floor. It was a lesson Kurt wasn't going to forget any time soon.

Even though Blaine had called it a marathon, in all reality none of them actually expected to make it past an episode or two before having to call it night for homework. However sometime during Warblers' practice, it began to snow and it showed no signs of letting up. The rumor flew through the dining room at dinner. _Blizzard. The deans may actually call off classes tomorrow. The teachers won't be able to get in to campus. _While Matt had privately doubted such a historical event (apparently Dalton hadn't cancelled classes since 1947) would actually happen, he had gotten just as caught up in the hope and anticipation as the rest of his classmates. The later the night went, the heavy the snow came down and the more Matt started to believe maybe a snow day could happen. Even though no one would admit it, Matt was willing to bet every last one of the boarding students had one eye glued to the phone, hoping for the rarely used phone tree to be activated. Every time the phone rang somewhere in the hall, all three of them had jumped.

When Wes, as the floor RA went racing down the hall excitedly announcing the impossible, classes _had_ actually been cancelled; a loud cheer went up and down the hall. Homework was officially forgotten and deemed unimportant until at least tomorrow night. There were probably at least three all night X Box tournaments happening on this floor alone. He, Blaine and Kurt had decided to try to make it through all of season 1 in one night. What was sleep after all?

It was apparently something Kurt sorely needed because the other boy hadn't lasted more than two more episodes before Matt had looked down and saw him sound asleep. His head was resting awkwardly on the hard wooden bed frame and while anyone who spent two minutes with Kurt knew how he felt about the uniform, even Matt wasn't dumb enough to think Kurt would actually mind sleeping in it. Not to mention he was pretty sure if Kurt slept in that position, he would have angry red lines on his face for most of the day tomorrow and Matt really didn't want a firsthand rant on how proper moisturizing only took a person so far. At least not without Mercedes present. So after a few minutes of laughing at the picture their friend made, he and Blaine had managed to move Kurt into Blaine's bed for the night. Neither one of them had wanted to send Kurt out to his own dorm in the ever-thickening snow. And it was highly unlikely curfew checks were actually being completed right now.

A quick trip down the hall had proved not even straight guys were immune from Blaine's charms. He managed to secure not only a sleeping bag from Chad, a pillow from David but a host of extra blankets and sheets from just about every room on the floor. As such, Matt was willing to bet Blaine could possibly be more comfortable on the floor than he would in his own bed.

"Just think about it for a minute." Blaine explained, waving his hands in the air. "You got the whole crime angle for the straight guys and the pretty that is Tiffani Amber Thiessan."

"She dropped the middle name years ago."

"She will always be Tiffani Amber." Blaine defended. "You can't just hand wave away a name that great! You have total fashion porn, the pretty that is Matt Bomer and the whole doing this all for love angle for the women."

"And what's on that list that's different for the gay guys?"

"Everything on the list for the girls plus all the undeniable evidence that the true endgame pairing of this show is Peter, Neil and Mozzie."

Matt threw a pillow at the back of Blaine's still perfectly gelled head. "You're insane. Everyone knows Peter and Neil are endgame and Mozzie is just shit out of luck, permanently stuck in the friend role."

"While I respect your right to your completely wrong opinion, the fact is your argument is invalid. Anyone with eyes can see this."

"Anyone with eyes can see the only guy Peter has eyes for is Neil. If you stopped drooling about Neil's suit wardrobe and planning how you might possibly try to wear it better, not that you could, you would see I am right and you are beyond wrong."

"First, there is nothing wrong with aspiring to Matt Bomer's level of absolute cool." Blaine raised his finger, while lifting his head, making him appeared cross-eyed from Matt's perspective. "And I must say you are the most invested of all my friends in the outcome of the Peter/Neil/Mozzie love story. I can't even get David or Wes to admit there is one."

Mentally, Matt kicked himself. Of course it would sound strange to Blaine that his seemingly straight roommate actually thought about the romantic implications of _White Collar_. This would so not lead to other questions. And while yes he did know Blaine wouldn't exactly care about his revelation it didn't mean he was exactly ready for just anyone to know his personal business. He was still trying to work out exactly why he had impulsively told Kurt the truth in the first place, but at least Matt had seen all last year how loyal Kurt was to anyone he considered a friend. He had heard all about Quinn's maternity wear makeover from Santana. Kurt was willing to beat up Jesse with the rest of them. And of course there was the fact Blaine was almost terrifyingly perfectly confident about his sexuality. He highly doubted there was a Mellencamp phase in Blaine's closet.

Maybe someday soon he would tell his roommate, but not yet. Not until he was at least half as confident as Blaine projected himself to be.

Matt settled on shrugging his shoulders. "I'm a geek remember? Long nights on the internet in fan forums? And I have no idea why but a lot of the girls on the internet are way into the male on male stuff when it comes to shows. I've given up trying to explain it. But it comes up all the time so with certain shows; I've just learned to expect it."

The look Blaine shot him clearly said he didn't fully buy his explanation but he wasn't going to push. With a sigh, Matt decided a change of subject was the best course of action. He gestured towards Kurt, still sleeping soundly across the room. "So you think he's going to freak out when he wakes up and he's not in his own room?"

"I don't know why." Blaine shrugged. "He never has before."

Now it was Matt's turn to shoot his roommate a look. "_Before_? He falls asleep here often? Do we need to come up with a signal here for alone time?"

"It's not a regular thing." Blaine protested. "Just every once and a while when we lose track of time working on a project. And no we don't need to work on a signal. Kurt and I are _just friends_."

There was something in the way Blaine said those last words that gave Matt pause. He knew how Kurt felt, well to be fair he had guessed that much and Kurt confirmed it. But did Blaine feel the same way? "Is that all you want?"

"The last thing Kurt needs right now is a boyfriend."Blaine said firmly, as if he had given this explanation a million times already. "He's been through enough and he needs time to figure all these changes out right now. What he needs is a friend and that's what I am."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It's all the answer you're going to get." Blaine shrugged his shoulders with an air of finality. "So do we attempt to make it through the last disc?"

It was an obvious attempt to leave the subject behind, and Matt was reluctant to do so. He had a feeling that whatever blanks he had from Mike's story on how Kurt's transfer came about, Blaine could fill them in. But if he pushed right now, Matt ran the risk of the only two guys he actually considered friends here. And Blaine had let his own awkward explanation slide by. The least he could do was return the favor.

"Let's tempt fate and try it."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this took so long you guys but apparently what I thought was a cold last week was really the start of bronchitis. YEAH ME! But I'm on medicine now and much better! **

As it turned out, snow days when a person was stuck on the campus of a boarding school inspired epic amounts of creativity. Kurt wasn't quite sure who had come up with the idea of using the cafeteria trays as sleds, but he had to admit it was a stroke of genius. Or at least that was what he had thought when he saw the first boys slide down the hills precariously perched on instruments that were barely big enough to carry what Finn would consider a light snack. Now that it was lunch time and the cafeteria staff was practically frisking students to make sure trays weren't hidden under coats or down pants, he was tempted to reconsider his opinion.

"Honestly!" He huffed as he sat down across from Matt in the dining room, gesturing towards his skinny black jeans. Weekend dress code had been adopted for the snow day. "Where exactly do they think I'm going to hide a tray in _these_ pants?"

"It's because you look so innocent." Matt pointed out as Blaine, Wes and David reached the table. "They probably figure the rest of us would make you smuggle the trays out because we look like delinquents."

"To be fair," Blaine began as he sat down next to Kurt, "they would be right about David."

"You only wish you could be as cool as me Anderson." David retorted calmly. "Besides we're totally going to have Wes smuggle them out. No one would believe he would even think of breaking a non-rule like don't steal the trays for sleds. He's way too uptight for that."

"I am sitting right here." Wes reminded them all. "And I never said I agreed to this plan."

"Details." David waved his hand.

"Anyway, there's a rumor some of the seniors have created this giant obstacle course on the hill behind the Administration building. We're going to check it out after lunch. You guys in?"

"Haven't the seniors been chasing anyone that isn't a senior off that spot?" Matt tilted his head.

"Yes but we're Warblers." Blaine shrugged as David and Wes nodded in agreement.

"I keep forgetting that's a good thing." Kurt shook his head. "And as much fun as hurtling down a sheet of ice on something that was likely purchased around the time I was born, I'm going to have to pass. Staying out in this cold for longer than just a few hours will reach havoc with my moisturizing routine."

While Matt chuckled, Blaine, Wes and David just shook their heads at his answer. Blaine smiled before patting his shoulder. "Suit yourself. If you change your mind you'll know where we'll be. Matt? You in?"

"You know I think I'm going to pass. I heard something about a continuation of the Xbox tournament from last night. Might try to work my way into that."

"Whatever." David waved his hand. "Now let's discuss more important stuff. Can we convince the Tray Nazi by the door that Wes is just walking funny because of the stick up his ass?"

"Again I am sitting right here."

"Again, details."

* * *

"Correct me if I'm wrong but there is no Xbox tournament happening in my room right?" Kurt asked as he and Matt made their way down the hall to his room. "I wouldn't put it past Rick but he would at least text me to tell me it was happening."

"Nah. I think I caught a glimpse of him actually outside. Not that I know what he looks like. But I saw someone I think looks like him."

"We'll just pretend that makes sense." Kurt nodded as he twisted his key in the lock and ushered them both inside. "So why didn't you go skidding to certain death headfirst into the Administration building with the rest of them?"

"I didn't feel like it. I can only do so much sledding before it gets a little boring. Besides I think my ass is frozen. Those trays are tiny."

"Honestly. I don't even think Rachel could fit on those. I think I have a permanent bruise from trying to stay on." Kurt tilted his head as he considered what he just said as he sat down on top of his bed. "Well _another_ permanent bruise that is."

He looked over to where Matt sat lounging on the floor against Rick's bed, expecting to see a flicker of amusement on his friend's face. Instead he saw something that looked closer to …guilt? What would Matt have to feel guilty about? "Matt? What's that look about it? You look like Quinn did every time Finn got excited about Baby Drizzle." Kurt held out his hand. "Yes I know that's not her name but I am incapable of calling her anything else most of the time. It's a very good thing Ms. Corcoran doesn't live nearby."

"You have permanent bruises?" Matt asked quietly. "Are you serious or just making one of your really bad jokes?"

"Now it's just a bad joke. And they were never permanent per say. It just takes a long time for bruises to heal when you keep getting new ones on top of them." Kurt shrugged. It had happened and now it was better. At least that was what his dad, Carole, Finn and everyone else said. Well, to be fair they only said that because he told them the exact same thing. Some days he believed it. Clearly judging from his mini-meltdown in the McKinley parking lot he didn't fully believe it. But he was getting there.

Matt just continued to sit there, staring at the floor and tapping it with his finger. He just refused to even look at Kurt. He still looked guilty. "Matt? You know those weren't your fault right? You were never there when it all went down."

"But that's just it. I was never there." Matt blurted out. "Yeah I didn't do it but I didn't exactly do anything to stop it either. Outside the whole Kiss showdown, I never told those guys to stop. I could have helped more."

"It was McKinley, not Dalton." Kurt reminded him. "If you had done something, the same thing would have happened to you. You know what they did to Finn he first joined glee. And Azimio and Karofsky would have taken him on, Gaga dress or not if you all hadn't come when you did."

"I still could have done something. At least after I joined glee. "

"You did. I told you that. It wasn't a conscious thing but every time you and Mike would walk down the hall with me and Mercedes? The rest of them would lay off. At least for that period."

"I still think it should have been more."

"It was enough for me. I promise you that." Kurt bit his bottom lip. "And you were an admirable bodyguard when we went visited Lima. I think we can call it even and move on to more important matters."

"I'd hardly call it even but I'm curious about these more important matters."

"Clearly it's how you're going to be the perfect person to help me destroy all of Blaine's hair product and debunk of him of this insane notion that he can out Neal Caffrey Matt Bomer because no. No one can do that."

Matt busted out laughing. "Ok. _That._ That I'm agreeing with."

"This entire relationship will be much easier when you just accept I am always right."


	13. Chapter 13

**Holy Snood you all..I am so sorry about missing last week...but I was wrapping up Wild Horses and that kinda took up all of Idina's focus. I am planning on updating this one more though now that Wild Horses is done. And it's longer than usual so does that earn me forgiveness points? Does it? **

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"Yes you are." Kurt insisted with a stubborn nod of his head, his arms crossed across his chest. Matt suddenly had a flashback of Kurt arguing with Mercedes over if neon was ever an appropriate fashion statement, even ironically. That argument had lasted nearly a week and every smart person in the room had stayed away from both of them until it blew over into nothingness. Predictably Finn had ventured the opinion that neon was "really cool and you could see it in the dark." The look Kurt had shot Finn that day was eerily similar to the one he had right now.

"Why would I lie? I don't have a picture."

"Everyone has a picture of their first boyfriend or crush or whatever term you're going to give it. You have it so that when the relationship ends you can look at it and wonder at your severe lack of taste. Or ritual burnings. Whatever your flavor. So you have a picture of Jordan and I want to see it."

"_Everyone_ has one?" Matt questioned stretching out his left leg from his spot on the floor, ignoring the eye roll Kurt shot him at his question. They were supposed to be working on the harmonies for their Regionals set list. The ones they currently had were good but Kurt seemed to think they could be better. Blaine had promised to help them but was running late; having said something about referring for the Council again. "Did that rule come in the gay handbook I don't have?"

"Yes. And I'll lend you mine until yours comes in the mail." Kurt threw up his hands in protest. "I don't understand why you don't want me to know what he looks like. What if Jordan shows up here? How am I going to know to give you privacy?"

"First off Jordan's not going to just come up here and surprise me. He's even worse about surprises than you are about plans. Secondly, you don't actually live in this room. So even if the first thing happened, which it won't, it's not your problem."

"I _do_ know your roommate. I could keep him and his friends who don't understand the concept of knocking away." Kurt pointed out before tilting his head. "Ok so if Blaine knew your boyfriend up here, he wouldn't need to be told to stay away but still I could help with Wes and David."

Matt quickly bit his lip and looked away, his discomfort with the comment flashing across his face for the briefest of seconds. But it was still there and Kurt spotted it immediately. It was a skill he attributed to hours of watching Matt become slowly exasperated with trying to teach Finn the most basic of dance steps. "What's that look for?"

"Look? What look? I didn't have a look. And anyway we need to get going on these arrangements. You know I think Wes is part shark? If he smells the tiniest hint of weakness, he's charging in to take over."

"You had a look. And never mind Wes. He's still reeling from being shown up by non-Council members. But _you_ definitely had a look."

"Is saying I had a look even if I don't agree the quickest way to end this and work on what we need to work on?"

"Well it would be a start. Because then I would need to know what caused such a look. You were downright uncomfortable and I want to make sure it wasn't anything I did. I mean you know me Matt. I just talk. Half the time I don't even realize what I'm saying."

"It's nothing you did." Matt said reassuringly. "I promise you. If it was anything, it's my issue and you don't need to worry about it."

"You have issues with Wes and David? I guess Wes can be a little too in love with his gavel and yes I am aware of the joke Santana would make thank you very much. But he and David are harmless primarily. If they knew they had made uncomfortable, I'm sure they would apologize or stop doing it, whatever it is."

"No they haven't done anything to make me uncomfortable." Matt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And don't tell them they did because you think I'm lying. I'm not."

"Then why would you have an issue….." Kurt's voice trailed off and he felt his brow furrow in concentration. The sliver of an idea came to him, why he didn't know but it would certainly _explain _some things. He had found it odd Blaine had never mentioned Matt also being gay and from McKinley. At first he had just chalked it up to his friend being considerate but now..."Matt? Who knows?"

"No one knows about an issue I don't have with David and Wes. Can we work on arrangements now?"

"Who knows about Jordan?" Kurt held up his finger. "Besides me."

"Besides you?"

"Besides me."

"Can we just work on the arrangements? Please?" Matt gestured to his laptop on the floor. "We have to learn how to do this sometime right?"

Kurt leaned forward, crossing his legs under him before reaching out to grab Matt's hand. "Matt? Am I the only one who knows? About Jordan? About you being gay?"

Matt's eyes darted around the room, trying to find something to focus on. Kurt held his tongue, allowing the silence to stretch between them. After roughly scanning the room about three times, Matt sighed softly. "Well technically Jordan knows about the last one, but everything else? Yeah?"

"Oh Matt." Kurt nearly whispered, squeezing his friend's hand tightly. "I didn't realize that. Not even your parents?"

"No. "Matt shook his head quickly. "They just thought Jordan was a friend, like Mike."

"And you don't have any pictures because you didn't want your parents to know." Kurt groaned. "I'm so stupid."

"No you just assumed. There's a different saying for that."

"Ok I can understand not wanting to tell your parents thing. Believe me I do. But I'm fairly confident Blaine if you told him."

"Kurt? When did you figure this stuff out again?"

"I knew who I was when I was five. Apparently my dad knew earlier than that."

"Right so five. And when exactly did you tell everyone? I know we all assumed but when did you actually officially come out?"

"Last year." Kurt closed his eyes. "I think I see where you're going with this."

"Yeah. It took you how long? Even with basically everyone in Lima figuring it out years earlier? "

"You're right. I know better than anyone you can't force someone to come out of the closet before they're ready." He grimaced as he involuntarily flashed on Karofsky's face. Gaga knew his life would certainly be simpler if that was the case. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matt narrow his eye at Kurt's expression. Kurt straightened up quickly, forcing himself to smile. "Sorry was thinking about some friends I know through the internet. " He lied with what he hoped was sincerity.

"Ok." The way Matt drawled out the two letters was all the indication Kurt need to confirm that he was likely an awful liar and Matt didn't believe him in the least. But for some reason, Matt seemed to be fine with letting his lie slide. For now. "I just….I'm not even quite sure why I told you. I was all set to lie and it just kind of came out. So to speak. "

"I get it. I do." Kurt promised. "And when you're ready to tell Mike or your parents or even Blaine, I'll be with you. Every step of the way."

"Thanks. I may take you up on that. In like five years or so." Matt smiled. "Now can we please work on the arrangements?"

"We can but I must point out that this new information means if Jordan does decide to come and visit, then I really do need to know what he looks like. Otherwise, people might find out before you're ready if I don't know to run interference."

"You could just Facebook stalk him like a normal person."

"Excuse you. I have never been normal. It's why I'm superior."

"Oh. Is that what we're calling it?" Matt asked as he started to laugh.

Blaine swung open the door to his and Matt's room, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry you guys. Wes and Thad got into it over…." He paused as he saw his roommate almost rolling across the floor with hysterics and his best friend trying (and failing) to keep from laughing himself. "Ok what did I miss here?"

"Nothing." Kurt shook his head. "You had to be here."


	14. Chapter 14

**I so meant to get this done earlier...but my work life is just insane. I do promise I will get to this at least once a week though ok?**

"Kurt _come on_." Tina wheedled through the phone lines. Kurt resisted the urge to laugh as he wove his way through the usual after dinner traffic towards Blaine and Matt's room. Officially they were supposed to work on the set list again (Kurt never did claim he wasn't a perfectionist. He was just nicer about it than Rachel was. And he was ignoring the chortle of laughter Matt tried to cover up when he made that explanation thank you very much.) however he knew very well it was going to end up being a combination study/gossip session thanks to the fact that while he was still learning his way around Dalton, apparently Matt had an uncanny knack for stumbling upon the best gossip firsthand. It was criminally unfair.

But that was to come. Right now he was trying to deflect Tina's well-meaning but ultimately prying questions about what exactly he and Matt were working on so hard. Mike had apparently worked out they were in charge of something for the Warblers and if Kurt hadn't completely lost his mind in the past few months, Rachel was probably chasing every option to find out exactly what it was. Mike always had proven oddly immune to Rachel's less than honest methods of team leadership, so she had probably moved immediately to Tina.

"I know you." Tina continued. "One performance in your uniform is more than enough for the always fashionable Kurt Hummel. You roped Matt into some crazy scheme to update your costumes for Regionals right?"

"Yes because the logical person to rope into that plan is one who thinks Target is the height of couture and who refers to about half the team as "you know, that one guy". It has success written all over it." Kurt rolled his eyes but somehow he just knew Tina could see the smile that was on his face. It was one of the reasons she was one of his closest friends. She just didn't take offense to much and somehow always seemed to know when he was just joking.

"When you put it like _that_, it doesn't seem such a good idea. But this is one of _your _plans after all." Tina teased right back.

"I hate you."

"I speak the truth. Kurt I promise I won't tell any secrets you tell me. But really if you are in full makeover mode, you're going to need some serious help. I've seen Matt out of uniform and I'm not convinced Blaine owns anything that doesn't have Dalton stamped on it. Well maybe his underwear."

"I wouldn't know because we aren't dating Tina. How many times do I have to say it?" Kurt asked as he pushed open the door to Stetton, waving to Wes and David as they passed him in the entry way before making his way up the stairs to his destination.

"Until it's blatantly not a lie that you want to do exactly that?" Tina suggested with a laugh.

It was just a better idea to avoid that topic of conversation all together. It was bad enough Mercedes brought it up constantly, now he also had Tina fishing for information during a probable Rachel Berry plotted spying mission and Matt had started to give him what Kurt could only describe as _looks_ when the three of them hung out. Matt had also denied he knew anything so clearly said looks were just there to drive him insane. "Anyways, I can see Rachel Berry's unfashionable fingerprints on this call from here Tina. She's trying to find out information for Regionals isn't she?"

"She's not…."Tina began to protest before sighing in defeat. "She's not completely crazed yet but fair warning, she's liable to kidnap you and torture you with bad fashion to make you talk the next time you come home."

"Her entire wardrobe tortures me with bad fashion. " Kurt pointed out, as he stopped in front of Blaine and Matt's room, his hand rapping against the wood. When he was expected, like today, his knock was almost always answered with a muffled "come in" from one or both the occupants. Now there was silence. Curious, he tried the doorknob, which failed to turn under his wrist. "Odd."

"What's odd?"

"Oh I'm supposed to be meeting Matt and Blaine and they don't seem to be here."

"They're probably just running late." Tina offered helpfully. "Mike swears Matt is incapable of getting some place on time."

"You're right. It's just unusual for them both to be running late is all. If it was just Matt…."

"Kurt. Hey Kurt!" Matt's now familiar voice sounded down the hall. Turning around Kurt nearly dropped his phone as he felt his eyes widen in shock. Matt, his fashionably challenged, at time voluntarily mute, convinced he was only in the Warblers because of a good word from _Kurt _of all people, and very much in the closet friend was striding down the dorm hallway in nothing but a towel.

If it wasn't for the fact he could feel his teeth biting down on his lip and could almost taste the blood he was surely drawing, Kurt would have had to physically pick his jaw off the ground. Knowing about Matt's athletic pursuits, it wasn't any big surprise to discover Matt was in good shape. It was just a little eye opening exactly how _good_ of a shape it was. Every muscle seemed to be the perfect size and the way he could literally see them working together as Matt started to job towards him, one hand firmly holding that towel in place. And oh dear sweet baby Grilled Cheesus, was that a six pack he was looking at?

If that was what was under those hideous clothes Matt insisted on wearing, Kurt was just going to have to force a makeover at this point. Because what he was seeing, should under no circumstances be hidden away. He was a big believer in the _if you got it, flaunt it_ philosophy and Matt certainly had it. If he ever decided to come out of the closet, there would be no shortage of guys who would be appreciative.

"Kurt? Kurt you there?" Tina's voice suddenly sounded very tiny in his ear but it was enough to stop his mental plan on how to get Matt into skinny jeans the next time they went to the mall because now that he thought about it, it was very possible to bounce a quarter off of it. And that was just entirely the wrong train of thought to have at all about a good friend who had already told him was in no way ready to actually come out of the closet. _That's Matt,_ Kurt lectured himself. Matt. _Nothing's changed. Nothing. You'll just have a better idea of what clothes would work for him is all._ _Stop starring at him like you're dad and he's a steak._

"Yeah sorry Matt just showed up. Apparently from the shower."

"Sorry." Matt smiled as he stopped in front of the door, putting the key in the lock. "Try outs for baseball went a little longer than I thought."

"You're going out for baseball?"

Matt shrugged. "Thinking about it. Anyway give me like two minutes ok?"

"Yeah sure." Kurt waved as Matt darted behind the door. "Apparently he plays baseball."

"You realize it's a good thing it was me on the other end of this call and not Santana right?" Tina pointed out.

Kurt could almost hear every joke Santana would have made. "True but I'm still not telling you anything."

"Fine." Tina sighed. "I told her it wouldn't work but you know Rachel."

"I do. It's like trying to resist an invitation from the mob."

"Exactly. So have fun with Matt and your super secret plan that I'm not a good enough spy to get out of you."

"I will. And Tina? I saw there was a sale at Hot Topic this weekend. I'll actually go in the store with you as a consolation prize."

"Awesome. I'll see you then. Bye Kurt."

"Bye Tina." Kurt pushed the end button just as Matt opened the door to his room. Matt had predictably pulled on a green and white rugby shirt and a pair of non-descript baggy jeans with no personality to speak of. Kurt found himself surprised to not be disappointed by Matt's complete lack of fashion imagination but rather by deciding to actually put on a shirt. He shook his head. Now that was just crazy. "Rachel's gone crazy."

"Like that's new." Matt snorted as he stepped aside for Kurt to enter. "And I hope you know who the baseball players are because I heard something today you're going to love."


	15. Chapter 15

**I know you guys! I am so sorry! But the muse was stuck and work was just kicking my big fat butt last week and most of this. But I got through it..and all for you! **

"Dude, who's Jordan?"

It was a good thing he hadn't actually taken a drink out of his freshly opened Coke can, Matt decided as he shakily placed the can on the nightstand. Because if he had? He would have done a completely embarrassing and not at all stereotypical spit take all over his side of his dorm room. While Mike would find it hilarious, there was no real way to gracefully claim caused that kind of reaction. However, he could always play dumb. "Jordan?"

Mike waved Matt's cell phone from his position leaning against Blaine's bed. Matt hoped he had a decent poker face as he tried to keep himself from flinching at his own stupidity. Why hadn't he realized Mike would go through his phone? Mike always scrolled through his phone. His best friend had a complete inability to sit still and all through school, Matt had handed him the phone just to keep Mike from jumping out of his seat. In the back of his mind, he had often wondered if Mike's decision to join glee club wasn't an actual decision more than Mr. Schue mistaking Mike's constant need to move as an audition piece.

Which all went to say that he was quite possibly the biggest idiot on the planet if he knew all this about his best friend and _still _it didn't occur to him for a second to keep his phone on him at all times _knowing _Mike was spending the weekend with him at Dalton. He could chalk the entire memory lapse over the rather lengthy dis-information campaign to disguise the fact Blaine was in fact home in Cleveland and Mike was just making the two hour drive each day just to see him. Clearly the effort it was taking to hide his rather illegal new non-Dalton roommate had caused him to lose brain cells. Otherwise he would have realized simple concepts such as _Mike will go through your phone and wonder who this Jordan person is and ask you about it_.

"Jordan? Just…someone I knew in Texas." Damn it he should have said it was someone from Dalton. There were probably at least seven Jordans in the junior class alone. Two at the baseball information meeting he went to. But no, his first thought was to stick close to the truth.

"I don't remember you mentioning a Jordan when we talked. And I'd remember names because you mostly talked about heat and country music."

"I talked about more than just that."

"Nope." Mike shook his head, his hands still firmly around Matt's phone. "Lots of complaint about apparently moving a block from the sun. I still think you have an irrational hatred of country music given the way you planning to introduce every radio you could find to a Slushie attack. Nothing about a Jordan. And you don't put just anyone in your phone. So what? You replace me or something?"

"I wish." Matt rolled his eyes while making a grab for his phone. Joking was for the best. Joking was easy. Mike would roll with a joke and then this conversation would keep out of awkward town entirely. He wasn't ready to have this conversation. Not yet. Not with Mike.

Mike was his best friend. The only person in the world he was closer to was his sister. And while part of him felt certain if he told Mike the truth, nothing would change; there was that other voice that begged to differ. Yeah Mike hadn't ever said anything mean about Kurt, but he also hadn't exactly voiced a different opinion than Azimio's or Karofsky's. And Mike's long term crush on Tina wasn't that well concealed. No way Tina would have given Mike a second glance (Artie being an idiot or not) if she thought for even a second he had one single joke at Kurt's expense.

Not to mention they were guys. It wasn't like they spent hours sitting around talking about their _feelings_ on issues. Mike was his best friend because that's what you call the guy who's come over to play video games with you every day since the start of second grade. Something with that length of time behind it required the word best friend, not just friend. And outside of Azimio and Karofsky, Matt liked to think people didn't actually bond on things such as "_Hey! We're both jackasses! Let's hang out!" _If that did happen he would weep for humanity at large.

He needed to change the subject because he did not want to accidentally say something he wasn't ready to say yet. Especially not at the risk of losing Mike.

"If I had replaced you" Matt continued as he managed to wrangle his phone out of Mike's hand, "then maybe I could actually use my own phone without you fucking it up."

"I've never fucked up your phone." Mike protested as he scrambled up to his feet.

"Do you realize that to change the options back to English after you changed it to Turkish, I actually had to know Turkish?"

"Ok but that was just funny."

"Yeah funny for you. Come on, I'm starving and your buying."

"Why am I buying again?"

"Because you've probably switched something and I'll end up spending money to fix it. So in the long run, we'll be calling this even."

"Good point." Mike nodded as he grabbed his keys. "Now where to?"

* * *

"You really couldn't have just told him the truth?" Kurt questioned Monday afternoon as they huddled in the back corner of the library. "Mike's a good guy. I think you're worried for nothing."

"I couldn't." Matt sighed, resting his head on his open physics book. "I just couldn't. And the rest of the weekend I was convinced every time the phone rang? It was Jordan."

Kurt winced, picturing some of the instant messages he had accidentally seen over Matt's shoulder on a couple of occasions. Jordan was not exactly the soul of discretion. He probably would sing "_Let's Get It On_" at the top of his lungs as soon as Matt picked up. "Would it be as bad as Mike programming your every alert to play _Friday_?"

"Something like that. And thanks for reminding me of that. Not that I could forget with the Council deciding it was the perfect song for the next impromptu performance."

"Who knew Wes's weakness is horrifically written cheesy earworms?" Kurt shrugged. "But really that must have been awful for you. I am sorry."

"No you aren't. You think I should tell the truth and be done with it."

"Well I_ do_ think you should tell people but on your timetable. As you pointed out, I wasn't exactly hiding and it still took me time to actually say it out loud."

"Yeah but you weren't exactly hiding. It wasn't a shock. Come on Kurt I told you and you Googled psychiatric disorders."

"Not my most shining moment to be sure." Kurt conceded. "But I'm still here. "

"Kurt…come on."

"All I'm saying is Mike is a good guy. He wouldn't be your best friend if he was an asshole. You are many things Matt, including a good judge of character. When you're ready, Mike will be there for you."

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know he won't." Kurt pointed out. "But I've got plenty of time to convince you I'm right. What we don't have time for is planning how to be sick and miss this _Friday_ performance. Enough with the physics. Let's get some medical resources over here."

"You think we can get Wes to throw his gavel at both of us during practice? We could claim a concussion."

"See. Now you're making sense."


End file.
